Thank you Coffee
by emilypineapple
Summary: You ever have that moment were something bad happens were it actually ends up for the best? Yeah exactly like it. Who knew just a small cup of coffee could do so much.


**I do not own hetalia, I really do hope you enjoy the story. :) hope to have chapter two up soon.~**

* * *

Sitting inside the warm starbucks, Tino sighed as his brown eyes studied outside the window. He drank a few sips of his coffee and smiled at the tiny white icy flakes that drifted down from the sky. He had been working so hard lately to finish his work, he hadn't even notice that christmas was right around the corner. He leaned back pushing his blond bangs away from his eyes and relaxed his body against the chair. his eyes slowly moved up to stare at the ceiling. This was one of his favorite places to rest after the tiring days of work. He came here so much that he even memorized the texture of the brown-ish yellow colored ceiling. Tino pushed the thought away and started mentally rehearsing his christmas shopping he had to do. He winced and held his would have to work even harder and he was already sore. That didn't stop Tino's excitement for this christmas, it was his first one he would spend with his boyfriend, Berwald. He giggled at the thought and his face flooded with a dark red blush. The word boyfriend made his heart pound and his chest swirl with had met Berwald in this very coffee shop in a... well... very awkward situation. Tino shut his eyes and let his memories slowly drift in to his mind.

A tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes that were covered by black rimmed glasses walked into the coffee shop. He was wearing a long navy blue coat with black pants and matching boots. He had a black dress shirt underneath and just happened to sit down next to Tino's table. Tino had been stressing on his work on a presentation on his laptop. The Finnish man sighed and started panicking worried about getting this finished. He spun around and grasped the man's arm with a pleading look in his big brown eyes.

" Umm excuse me... Sir? Would you help me real quick,... I mean... if you can?" Asked Tino with a sound of desperation sounding off in his voice. Rubbing his head nervously and shyly he flushed embarrassed that he would have to ask someone for help . He pointed his small finger towards the laptop that had been flickering on and off for the past 15 minutes. The man had almost a frown imprinted across his face, which scared Tino, but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusion that this man was a bad person. He worked up some courage and smiled confidently at the man waiting politely for his response.

"Uhhh.. sure..." The man's voice was deep and his face expression barely changed. His eyes moved slowly over to the computer scanning it intensely. He moved over and clicked a few buttons on the computer and it sputtered to life with no problem. Tino's mouth sank to the floor and he turned a dark red with a smug look of embarrassment.

"Thank you... …" Tino spit out before swiftly looking away from the Swedish man's was happy that the intense gaze that was on him was released. The man's emotionless face and eyes would dig a hole into your body, like he wanted to hurt you. His arm retreated from the computer and he carelessly plopped it down on the table with an outward sigh. His arm smacked the cup when he plopped it down and he ended up launching it straight onto The other's lap, Tino sat processing the situation and watched as it spewed all over his 's eyes widened with shock as he realized what happened. He immediately grabbed the thing closest to him and started wiping the man's crotch. Tino hadn't thought about his actions before he tried to soak up the puddles of coffee that had soaked into his the man's pants.. Suddenly his hand was stopped by two strong arms grasping his, as a the man's face stared at him with a blush covering his cheeks. The man, even with his dark blush,looked like he was about ready to take break off Tino's head. His face still hadn't gained any emotion as he stared weirdly at the Finnish man.

"I'm so sorry! please I didn't mean to .. don't hurt me... please...!" He yelped trying to retreat backwards afraid of the man gripping him. The man's face turned to a sudden look of shock.

"I'm not going to hurt you... calm down... what's your name?" He asked releasing him and waiting for his answer as he straightened his back upward in the chair.

"I'm... I'm Tino, nice to meet you." He stuttered sighing and breathing out, while closing his eyes. "What about you, what's yours?"

"My name is Berwald." The way he spoke sounded like he had a speech impediment,but he just talked slower then the hyper little Tino. Tino smiled and shot up off the floor and wiped up the remaining coffee..

"Ok Berwald, since I bothered you so much today, would you like me to do something for you. I really hate being burdens to people, but for someone like me that tends to happen a lot." Tino asked with a sound of embarrassment.

Berwald sat there blinking his eyes while staring at him. He gave a slight nod and stood up. "Ja, you could go with me to my house for dinner tomorrow." He spoke while ignoring his soaking wet pants that let the cool air seep in.

"Alright a deal! We should meet here then." Tino piped smiling happily. He liked new friends even if they were a bit scary.

"It's a date Tino." He said nodding and strutted out of the store. Tino's mouth gaped open and he silently cursed at himself for agreeing to meet a stranger and go back to his house with him. Not only that he agreed to meet him in a place he went to everyday after work for free Wi-fi. He sighed and rubbed his aching head as he slowly trudged out of the shop. What did he mean by date? Like a day that was set for they to see each other? Did he really like Tino like that? He didn't even know Tino, how could he? Was this man really wanting to go on a date with him? He held his head and slumped his shoulders. All this worrying wouldn't get him anywhere, all it would do is make it worse. He couldn't avoid this problem forever, but for the moment he shoved it to the back of his mind and thought about the grocery shopping.

* * *

**well hope you like it. There will be more in the second chapter. ;) bye bye!**


End file.
